Benutzer:Montesilvano
Name, Alter, Schule Ich heiße Dominic und bin momentan 17 Jahre alt (Geb.dat.: 23.Dez.90). Ich gehe in die 10. Klasse eines privaten Gymnasiums in Nordrhein-Westfalen und schreibe ganz gute Noten (außer in Deutsch *lach*). GTA-Reihe GTA 1: Habe ich nie gespielt; jedoch habe ich es mir vor ein paar Tagen kostenlos runtergeladen. GTA 2: Habe ich zwar gespielt, jedoch war ich damals noch zu jung, um das Spiel ernsthaft spielen zu können. Auch GTA 2 habe ich mir vor ein paar Tagen kostenlos runtergeladen. GTA III: Habe ich ebenfalls gespielt, jedoch nicht mit so großem Enthusiasmus wie die folgenden zwei Teile. GTA III habe ich vor wenigen Tagen neu auf meinem Laptop installiert. GTA VC: Spiele ich momentan, finde ich jedoch ein wenig unrealistischer als den direkten Nachfolger. GTA VC spiele ich auch momentan, jedoch stürzt es leider häufig ab. Momentaner Stand: ~20% GTA SA: Ist, meiner Meinung nach, der beste Teil der GTA-Serie, jedoch ist auch hier der Realitätsgrad noch nicht so hoch, wie ich ihn mir wünschen würde. Momentaner Stand: ~80% (komme bei Millie Perkins nicht weiter. Ich will sie töten, um die Keycard zu kriegen, damit ich die nächste Mission anfangen kann, aber sie ist wirklich nie zu Hause, egal, um welche Uhrzeit ich es versuche. GTA IV: Werde ich mir höchstwahrscheinlich nicht kaufen, da ich weder Playstation 3 noch XBox360 besitze. Konsolen: Ich spiele GTA San Andreas auf dem PC und auf der Playstation 2, GTA Vice City nur auf dem PC. An den Spielen, die man auf Handheld-Konsolen spielen muss, bin ich nicht sonderlich interessiert. Ich besitze einen Nintendo DS, jedoch gibt es für den meines Wissens nach keine GTA-Spiele. Ahnung: Ich denke, dass ich von GTA SA und VC relativ viel Ahnung habe, auch wenn ich beide leider nicht 100% durchgespielt habe :( Warum bin ich hier? Ich kam durch die Wikipedia auf diese Seite und will jetzt mithelfen, die GTA-Wiki genauso professionell zu gestalten, wie es ihr Vorbild zu sein scheint :) deshalb versuche ich auch, einige Wikipedia-Elemente, die sich dort erfolgreich durchgesetzt haben, hier auch zu etablieren. Vergleich mit anderen GTA-Wikis ¹ Als einzige Seite ist die Hauptseite angegeben. ² Die türkische und französische Ausgabe der GTA-Wiki sind bisher inaktiv. Stand: 19.00 Uhr des 30. Dezember 2007, die Vergleichsdaten stammen vom 28. Dezember 2007, 18.30 Uhr. Laufende Diskussionen - Erstellte Artikel 1.) Mordarten 2.) Teppichmesser Bisherige Bearbeitungen (beinhaltet kleine, kosmetische Änderungen wie das Umstellen oder Löschen einzelner Sätze, dass Korrigieren von Rechtsschreibfehlern sowie Teil- und Komplettänderungen) 1.) Vice City Speicherhäuser 2.) Old Reece 3.) Bürgerwehr 4.) M60 5.) Sanitäter 1 (SA) 6.) Taxi-Missionen 7.) Gangster-Ränge 8.) Forelli Exsess (LCS) -> müsste eigentlich "Forelli Ex'c'''ess" heißen 9.) Hunter 10.) Andromada (SA) 11.) Beagle (SA) 12.) Dodo 13.) Nevada (SA) 14.) Raindance (SA) 15.) Shamal (SA) 16.) Sparrow (SA) 17.) Filthy Chicks 18.) Knife after Dark 19.) Sunrise (SA) 20.) Bus (VC) 21.) Bus (SA) 22.) Ice cold Killa 23.) Feuerwehrwagen (VC) 24.) Hydra 25.) Rhino 26.) Johnson 27.) Busbetriebe 28.) Gruppe Sechs 29.) Leichensäcke 30.) PetsOvernight.com 31.) Boomshine 32.) Love Juice (Getränk) 33.) Köck 34.) Verdi Groceries 35.) Supa Save! 36.) 24/7 37.) Grand Theftendo 38.) Mower (SA) 39.) Caddy (SA) 40.) Catalina 41.) Stretch Limo (VC) 42.) Kubanischer Jetmax (VC) 43.) Apartment 3c 44.) 29 Special (1) 45.) Tram (SA) 46.) Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez 47.) Washington (SA) 48.) Manchez (LCS) 49.) Queens Speicherhaus 50.) Liberty Tree 51.) Freeway 52.) Links Bridge 53.) Mount Chiliad 54.) Los Santos Forum 55.) Vivisection 56.) Lovin' a Loan 57.) Callahan Bridge und Shoreside Hebebrücke 58.) WeRock 59.) RC Bandit (SA) 60.) Foster Valley 61.) Wheel Arch Angels 62.) Vank Hoff Valet Parking 63.) Roboi's Food Mart 64.) Mamma's Family Restaurant 65.) Hippy Shopper 66.) Grand Theft Auto Advance 67.) Ma Cipriani 68.) Fall auf Knall 69.) Franco Forelli 70.) Fahrschule 71.) Turismo 72.) Jerry Martinez 73.) The PastMaster Educational Software Corporation 74.) Life's a Beach & Welcome to Haiti 75.) Liberty City Police Department 76.) Donald Love 77.) Vincenzo Cilli 78.) Avery Carrington 79.) Liberty City Stories Easter Eggs & Secrets 80.) Schlagstock 81.) Star View Heights 82.) Zombie Elvis found 83.) Domo Arigato Domestoboto 84.) Howlin' Pete's Biker Emporium 85.) Capital Autos 86.) El Banco Corrupto Grande 87.) Pic'n'Go Market 88.) Trainer 89.) Gedenktafel 90.) Schriftarten 91.) Dormatron 92.) Fotoapparat 93.) Vice City Mambas 94.) Anspielungen auf sexuelle Inhalte 95.) Glory Hole Theme Park 96.) Explosive Situation 97.) Cop Wheels 98.) Up, up and away! 99.) Medieval Millennium Fair ''' 100.) TransFender ' 101.) Renegade/Sweat 102.) Strip 103.) C&G 104.) Fitnesstraining 105.) A&E 106.) Hotdog (SA) 107.) Angel Pine Sawmill 108.) Teasersites 109.) Schwimmen 110.) Lil' Probe Inn 111.) Handy-Gespräche (SA) 112.) San Andreas Police Department 113.) Ryder (Mission) 114.) Map Viewer 115.) West Coast Talk Radio 116.) Cesar Vialpando (Person) 117.) DFT-30 118.) DFT-30 (SA) 119.) Warenautomaten 120.) Schnapsladen 121.) Granaten mit Fernzünder 122.) Tarbrush Café 123.) San Fierro 124.) Pony (SA) 125.) Burrito (SA) 126.) Burrito 127.) Zeros Modellbau-Shop 128.) Rote Ballons 129.) Monsterstunts in Vice City Stories 130.) Utility Van (SA) 131.) AK-47 132.) Läden in Vice City Stories 133.) Vinewood-Sign 134.) Verona Mall 135.) Los Santos 136.) Rodeo 137.) Beat the Cock 138.) Cluckin' Bell Corporation 139.) V-Rock - Couzin Ed 140.) Filthy Chicks 141.) Green Palms 142.) Skateboard 143.) Casa's Deli 144.) Biomüll-Brunnen 145.) Löschhubschrauber 146.) Trucking 147.) Pimping 148.) Duality